The Lost Heroine
by Shiranai Atsune
Summary: Just your average typical Reyna and Annabeth switching instead of Jason and Percy story. Discontinued! Adopted by- fanfiction user- 4601223/ButterLover2345
1. I: Reyna

**Very first chapter in the Alternate Heroes of Olympus Series!**

**Author's Note: **This my friend, is an AU-ish fic. Also, this is only the first chapter, I'll post the next ones after I finish my other stories! I promise that! I wanted to write the first two but was too lazy to do it!

Also, Look at the warnings!

**Warnings: **Leo/Reyna, Percy/Annabeth, AU-ish, may contain spoilers!

**I: Reyna**

**Before she battled the 'Venti' and got electrocuted, Reyna was having a bad day.**

She woke up in the backseat of a school, not sure where she was, sitting with a boy she doesn't know. His head was resting on her shoulders and hands on her lap, somehow turning Reyna red.

He was kinda cute for a guy she had just seen, he looked like a little Latino Santa's elf, with curly black hair, pointy ears, a cheerful babyish face and a mischevious smile that told you right away that this guy should not be trusted with matches or sharp objects. His long, numble fingers wouldn't stop moving- drumming on the seat, sweeping his hair behind his ears, fiddling with the buttons on his army fatigue jacket. It's either he was naturally hyper or the he was hopped up on enough sugar and caffeine to give a heart attack to a water buffalo.

That was the rotten part. But Reyna couldn't figure out who she was or what she was doing there. She sat up gently, to prevent the elf-looking boy resting his head on her shoulder to wake. Reyna rubbed her eyes, trying to think.

There was a dozen or more kids with different ages, they're either listening to their iPods, on their phones, sleeping or doing something else whatsoever- some are the same as hers... fifteen? sixteen? Okay, that was kinda scary. She doesn't know her own age.

The bus rumbled along a bumpy road. Out the windows, desert rolled by under a bright blue sky. Reyna was pretty sure she didn't live in a desert. She tried to think back... the last thing she remembered...

The elf-looking boy had woken up, "Reyna... you alright?".

Reyna immediately let go of his head as soon as he sat up, "Uhm, I don't-" She paused, "Who in the Pluto are y-" She was interrupted.

In the front of the bus, a loud voice- which Reyna guessed was the teacher- shouted, "Alright then! Listen up cupcakes!"

This guy, was obviously a coach. His baseball cap was pulled low over his hair, so you could just see his beady eyes. He had a wispy goatee and a sour face, like he'd eaten something moldy. His arms and chest pushed against a bright orange polo shirt. His nylon workout pants and Nikes were spotless white. A whistle hung from his neck, and a megaphone was clipped to his belt. he would've looked pretty scary if he hadn't been five feet zero.

When he stood up in the aisle, a voice behind Reyna shouted, "Stand up Coach Hedge!"

"I heard that!" The coach- 'Coach Hedge' as the student said- he scanned the bus to look for the offender, then his when his eyes reached Reyna, his scowl deepened, sending a cold chill down her spine, yet Reyna acted strong.

She was sure that the coach- Coach Hedge- knew she didn't belong there. He was going to call Reyna out, demanding to know what she was doing there- and Reyna didn't have any clue what to say.

But Coach Hedge looked away and cleared his throat. "We'll arrive in five minutes! Stay with your partner. Don't lose your worksheet. And if any of you precious little cupcakes cause any trouble, I will personally send you back to campus the hard way."

He picked up his baseball bat and made like he was hitting a homer.

Reyna looked at the boy beside her, "Can he talk to us like that that way?". Somehow, Reyna felt like talking to Coach Hedge, and by talking, she meant the other meaning.

A girl- possibly the offender- from behind, stood up and leaning towards Reyna and the elf-looking boy's seat, with her arms resting onto the bus chairs and her chin resting on her arms.

She wore faded jeans, hiking boots and a fleece snowboarding jacket. Her chocolate brown hair was choppy and uneven, with thin strands braided down the sides. She wore no makeup, as if she wasn't trying to draw attention to herself- which made Reyna feel good about this girl- but didn't work, she looked pretty. Her eyes seemed to change color like a kalaeidoscope- brown, blue and green. Reyna shook her head.

She spoke as she shrugged, "Always does. This is the Wilderness School-"

"Where the kids are the animals..." The elf-looking boy grinned. He said it like a joke they'd share before.

"There must be some sort of mistake," Reyna said, "I'm not supposed to be here."

The boy laughed, "Yeah right Rey. We've all been framed! I didn't run away six times. Piper, here, (he gestured to the girl) didn't steal a BMW."

Piper- the girl- blushed and hithim playfully on the shoulder, "Leo! I didn't steal that BMW!"

"Oh really Piper?" Leo asked her, "What's your story? You 'talked' the dealer into lending it to you?" He scoffed. He raised his eyebrows to Reyna, as if saying, _Can you believe her?_

"Anyway, I hope you got your worksheet, 'cause I used mine for spit wads a few days ago." Reyna looked disgusted a bit. "Why are you looking at me like that? Did someone draw on my face again?"

"I don't know you..." Reyna replied. Reyna felt a bit guilty when the boy- Leo- looked a bit sad, but he gave her a crocodile grin, "Sure! I'm not your boyfriend? I'm his evil clone! And Piper here has been replaced by aliens!"

Wait. What?! Boyfriend?! When did she ever get a boyfriend?! She just met him!

"Leo Valdez!" Coach Hedge yelled from the front, "Problem back there?"

Leo winked at Reyna- which caused her to turn red again somehow- "Sorry coach! I was having trouble hearing you! Could you please repeat what you just said please?"

Coach Hedge grunted like her was displeased with what Leo had thought as an excuse. He unclipped the megaphone from his belt and continued giving directions. But his voice came out like Darth Vader's- the kids cracked up, Leo and Piper laughed as while Reyna tried to hold back- he tried again over and over but this time, the megaphone blared, "The cow says moo!"

The kids howled once again, Reyna tried to hold back but couldn't and laughed as well. Coach Hedge slammed the down the megaphone and yelled, "Valdez!"

Piper cupped her mouth with her hand, "My god Leo... how did you do that?"

Leo slipped out a tiny Phillips head screwdriver from his sleeve, "I'm a special boy..."

_Very special... _Reyna thought. _What in Pluto's name am I thinking?!_

"Seriously you two. What in the Pluto am I doing here? Where am I? Who are you people?" Reyna pleaded, "Where are we going?"

Piper knitted her eyebrows, "Reyna, are you joking?"

"No! I have no idea-"

"Aw yeah, she's joking." Leo chuckled with a smile, "Same old Rey, she's trying to get back at me for that jell-o incident last month, aren't you?"

Reyna stared at him blankly.

"No Leo. I think she's serious. Reyna always does that blank face whenever she's serious." Piper tried to reason with Leo.

"Sometimes she does, sometimes she doesn't." Leo instantly replied.

"Leo. This is serious. She could've had amnesia!" Piper placed her hand on Reyna's shoulder, "You're her boyfriend! You should know and care about that!"

"I'm sorry." Reyna shrugged, shaking her shoulders and Piper took back her hand, "I don't- I can't-"

"That's it! The second to last and last row just volunteered to clean up after lunch!" Coach hedge shouted from the front. The rest of the kids cheered while the kids in the said row groaned.

"There's a shocker..." Leo murmured.

Piper kept her eyes on Reyna, "Did you hit your head or something? You really don't know who we are?"

Reyna shrugged, "That and the worse part is... I don't even know who _I _am."

The bus dropped them off in front of a big red stucco complet like a museum, just sitting in the middle of nowhere. Maybe that's what is was: the National Museum of Nowhere, Leo had joked to Reyna. A cold wind blew across the desert. Reyna hadn't paid much attention to what she was wearing a regal purple toga decorated with gold medals, with matching shoes plus a pair of torned jeans.

"So... a crash course for the amnesiac." Leo said in a helpful tone that made Reyna think this was not going to be helpful.

"We go to the Wilderness School-" Leo made an air quote with his fingers, "'Where the kids are the animals.' It means we're bad kids. Your family, the court or whatever, decided you were too much trouble and so... they shipped you off to this lovely prison of a school right here- sorry, I mean, 'boarding school'- in Armpit, Nevada, where you learn valuable nature skills like running ten miles a day through the cacti or weaving daisies into hats! And for a specil treat we go on 'educational' field trips with Coach Hedge- the short coach who keeps orders using a wooden baseball bat. Is that all coming back to you now, Rey?"

Reyna shook her head, "No." He was talking to her like they've known each other since they were born or so. She glanced apprehensively at the other kids: maybe twenty guys and half as many girls. None of them looked like hardened criminals, but she wondered what they'd all done to get sentenced to a school for delinquents and she wondered, why she belonged with them.

Leo rolled his eyes then spoke, "So you're going to play this out, huh? So okay then! I'm Leo, she's Piper (he pointed to the chocolate-haired pretty girl) The three of us started here this semester. You and Piper are like sisters, you two do almost everything together! Such as going to the salon, doing each others' makeup and-"

"Leo!" Piper snapped as she hit Leo's arms.

"Fine. Ignore that last part. But we _are _friends. Well... maybe... except... well, between you and me-" he placed his hand on Reyna's shoulder, "The two of us, we've been... excatly more that friends..." he turned pink. "In the last few weeks-"

"Leo! Stop! Reyna had amnesia and you immediately tell her that you're dating!? First of all, do not rush things! And second, do. not. rush. things." Piper interrupted.

"You're right." Leo clicked his tongue. "We should try asking Coach Hedge." Piper suggested.

" Coach Hedge?" Piper scoffed, "He'll try to fix Rey's problem by whacking her head with his wodden baseball bat."

Speaking of Coach Hedge, he was at the front of the group, barking orders and blowing his whistle to keep the kids in line; but every so often, he'll glance at Reyna then scowl.

"Leo. Reyna's got amnesia." Piper said, "Maybe she's got a concussion or-"

"Hey Piper! Reyna!" one of the boys dropped back to join themas the group was heading into the museum. The new guy wedged himself between Reyna and Piper and hung his two arms over their shoulders. Reyna immediately slapped him away but he didn't seem to care. The three scowled.

"Don't talk to these bottom-feeders. You're my partner, remember?"

The guy had a dark cut superman style, a deep tan, and teeth so white they should come with a warning label: **DO NOT STARE DIRECTLY AT TEETH. PERMANENT BLINDNESS MAY OCCUR. **He wore a Dallas Cowboys jersey, Western jeans and boots and he smiled like he was God's gift to juvenile delinquent girls everywhere. Reyna hated him- and guys like him- instantly.

"Go away Dylan." Piper grumbled, trying to get Dylan's arm off of her. "I didn't ask or want to work with you."

"Ah! That's no way to be! Because this is your lucky day!" He kept his arm around hers and dragged her to the entrance of the museum. Piper shot one last look over her shoulder like, 911.

Leo got up and brushed himself off, "I really hate that guy." he offered Reyna's hand, like they should go running across a meadow, "I'm Dylan. I'm so cool! I want to date myself, but I can't figure out how! You want to date me instead? You are so lucky!"

"Leo." Reyna said, "You're weird."

"Yeah. You tell me that a lot." he grinned. "But tha's why you love me. Anyway, if you don't remember me, this means I can use all of my old jokes! Come on!"

Reyna figured that if Leo really was her boyfriend, her life must have been pretty messed up; but she followed Leo into the museum.

They walked through the building, stopped here and there for Coach Hedge to lecture them with his megaphone, which alternately made his sound like a Sith Lord or blared out random comments like "The pig says oink!"

Leo kept pulling out nuts, bolts and pipe cleaners from the pockets of his army jacket and putting them together, like he had to keep his hands busy at all times.

Reyna was too distracted to pay much attention to the exhibits, but they were about the Grand Canyon and the Hualapai Tribe, which owned the museum.

Some girls kept looking at Piper and Dylan and snickering. Reyna figured that those girls were the popular clique. They wore matching jeans and pink tops. They also had enough makeup on for a halloween party.

One of them asked, "Hey, Piper, does your tribe run this place? Do you get in free if you do a rain dance?"

The other girls laughed. Even Piper's so-called partner Dylan suppressed a smile. Piper's snowboarding jacket sleeves hid her hands but Reyna and Leo got the feeling she was clenching her fists.

"My dad's Cherokee. Not Hualapai. 'Couse, you'd need a few brain cells to know the difference, Isabel."

Isabel widened her eyes in mock surprise, so that she looked like an owl with make-up addiction. "Oh sorry! Was your _mom_ in this tribe? Oh that's right! You never knew your mom!"

Piper charged her, and before a fight could start. Coach Hedge barked, "Enough back there! Set a good example or I'll break out my baseball bat!"

The group shuffled on to the next exhibit, but the girls kept calling out little comments on Piper. Reyna shot her a sorry look, but did feel angry at the girls, especially to the one named 'Isabel'.

"Good to be back on the rez?" one asked in a sweet voice.

"Dad's probably too drunk to work." another said with a fake sympathy, "That's why she turned kelpto."

Piper ignored them, but Reyna felt and was ready to punch them herself. She might not remember who Piper is or even who she was, but she knew she hates mean kids.

Leo caught and grabbed her arm. He shook his head, "Be cool Rey. Piper doesn't like us fighting her battles. Besides, if those girls found out the truth about her dad, they'd all be bowing down to her and screaming, 'We're not worthy!'"

"Why? What about her dad?"

Leo laughed in disbelief. "You're not kidding? You really don't remember who your best friend's father is?"

"Look. I wish I did But I don't even remember _her_ much less her dad."

Leo whistled, "Whatever. We _have _to talk when we get back to the dorm."

They reached the far end of the exhibit hall, where some big glass doors led out to a terrace.

"Alright Cupcakes." Coach Hedge announced. "You are about to see the Grand Canyon. Try not to break it. The skywalk can hold the weight of twenty jumbo jets, so you featherweights should be safe out there. If possible, try to avoid pushing each other over the edge, as that would cause me extra paperwork."

The coach opened the doors and they all stepped outside. The Grand Canyon spread before them, live and in person. Extending over the edge was a horseshoe-shaped walkway made of glass so you could see right through it.

"Man." Leo said, "Thats pretty wicked."

Reyna had to agree. Despite her amnesia and her feeling that she didn't belong there, she was pretty impressed.

The canyon was bigger and wider than you could appreciate from a picture. They were up so high that birds circled below their feet. Five hundred feet down, a river snaked along the canyon floor. Banks of storm clouds had moved overhead while they'd been inside, casting shadows like angry faces across the cliffs. As far as Reyna and Leo could see in any direction, red and gray ravines cut through the desert like some crazy god had taken a knife to it.

Reyna got a piercing pain behind her eyes. Crazy gods ... Where the Pluto had she come up with that idea?

She felt like she'd gotten close to something important- something she should know about. She also got the unmistakable feeling she was in danger.

"You all right?" Leo asked. "You're not going to throw up over the side, are you? 'Cause I should've brought my camera." Reyna glared at him a bit, causing him to gulp nervously. "Aw come on, you love my jokes Rey!"

Reyna ignored him and grabbed the railing. She was shivering and sweaty, but it had nothing to do with heights.

She blinked, and the pain behind her eyes subsided.

"I'm fine," she managed. "Just a headache."

Thunder rumbled overhead. A cold wind almost knocked her sideways.

"This can't be safe." Leo squinted at the clouds. "Storm's right over us, but it's clear all the way around. Weird, huh?"

Reyna looked up and saw Leo was right. A dark circle of clouds had parked itself over the skywalk, but the rest of the sky in every direction was perfectly clear. Reyna had a bad feeling about that.

"All right, cupcakes!" Coach Hedge yelled. He frowned at the storm like it bothered him too. "We may have to cut this short, so get to work! Remember, complete sentences!"

The storm rumbled. They didn't try very hard on the worksheet. For one thing, Reyna was too distracted by the storm and his own mixed-up feelings. For another thing, she didn't have any idea how to "name three sedimentary strata you observe" or "describe two examples of erosion." She thought that is may seem a bit easy for a girl like her, but she was way wrong. She couldn't remember anything!

Leo was no help. He was too busy building a helicopter out of pipe cleaners and Reyna's eye twitched, she wondered to herself why was he her boyfriend.

"Check it out." He launched the copter. Reyna figured it would plummet, but the pipe cleaner blades actually spun. The little copter made it halfway across the canyon before it lost momentum and spiraled into the void.

"How'd you do that?" Reyna asked.

Leo shrugged. "Would've been cooler if I had some rubber bands."

"Seriously," Reyna said, "are we dating?"

"Last I checked."

"You sure? What was the first day we met? What did we talk about?"

"It was …" Leo frowned. "I don't recall exactly. I'm ADHD, man. You can't expect me to remember details."

"But I don't remember you at all . I don't remember anyone here. What if—"

"You're right and everyone else is wrong?" Leo asked. "You think you just appeared here this morning, and we've all got fake memories of you?"

A little voice in Reyna's head said, _That's exactly what I think._

But it sounded crazy. Everybody here took her for granted. Everyone acted like she was a normal part of the class—except for Coach Hedge.

"Take the worksheet." Reyna handed Leo the paper. "I'll be right back."

Before Leo could protest, Reyna headed across the skywalk.

Their school group had the place to themselves. Maybe it was too early in the day for tourists, or maybe the weird weather had scared them off. The Wilderness School kids had spread out in pairs across the skywalk. Most were joking around or talking. Some of the guys were dropping pennies over the side. About fifty feet away, Piper was trying to fill out her worksheet, but her stupid partner Dylan was hitting on her, putting his hand on her shoulder and giving her that blinding white smile.

She kept pushing him away, and when she saw Reyna she gave him a look like, Throttle this guy for me. Reyna clenched her fists but motioned for her to hang on.

She walked up to Coach Hedge, who was leaning on his baseball bat, studying the storm clouds.

"Did you do this?" the coach asked her.

Reyna took a step back. "Do what?" It sounded like the coach had just asked if she'd made the thunderstorm.

Coach Hedge glared at him, his beady little eyes glinting under the brim of his cap.

"Don't play games with me, kid. What are you doing here, and why are you messing up my job?"

"You mean...you don't know me?" Reyna said. "I'm not one of your students?"

Hedge snorted. "Never seen you before today."

Reyna was so relieved he almost wanted to cry, she wanted to keep herself tough and strong... at least... that's what she thinks she should do. At least she wasn't going insane. She was in the wrong place. "Look, sir, I don't know how I got here. I just woke up on the school bus. All I know is I'm not supposed to be here."

"Got that right." Hedge's gruff voice dropped to a murmur, like he was sharing a secret.

"You got a powerful way with the Mist, kid, if you can make all these people think they know you; but you can't fool me. I've been smelling monster for days now. I knew we had an infiltrator, but you don't smell like a monster. You smell like a half-blood. So—who are you, and where'd you come from?"

Most of what the coach said didn't make sense, but Reyna decided to answer honestly.

"I don't know who I am. I don't have any memories. You've got to help me."

Coach Hedge studied his face like was trying to read Reyna's thoughts.

"Great," Hedge muttered. "You're being truthful."

"Of course I am! And what was all that about monsters and half-bloods? Are those code words or something?"

Hedge narrowed his eyes. Part of Reyna wondered if the coach was just nuts. But the other part knew better.

"Look, kid," Hedge said, "I don't know who you are. I just know what you are, and it means trouble. Now I got to protect three of you rather than two. Are you the special package? Is that it?"

"What are you talking about?"

Hedge looked at the storm. The clouds were getting thicker and darker, hovering right over the skywalk.

"This morning," Hedge said, "I got a message from camp. They said an extraction team is on the way. They're coming to pick up a special package, but they wouldn't give me details. I thought to myself, Fine. The two I'm watching are pretty powerful, older than most. I know they're being stalked. I can smell a monster in the group. I figure that's why the camp is suddenly frantic to pick them up. But then you pop up out of nowhere. So, are you the special package?"

The pain behind Reyna's eyes got worse than ever. Half-bloods. Camp. Monsters. She still didn't know what Hedge was talking about.

She stumbled, and Coach Hedge caught her. For a short guy, the coach had hands like steel. "Whoa, there, cupcake. You say you got no memories, huh? Fine. I'll just have to watch you, too, until the team gets here. We'll let the director figure things out."

"What director?" Reyna said. "What camp?"

"Just sit tight. Reinforcements should be here soon. Hopefully nothing happens before-"

Lightning crackled overhead. The wind picked up with a vengeance. Worksheets flew into the Grand Canyon, and the entire bridge shuddered. Kids screamed, stumbling and grabbing the rails.

"I had to say something," Hedge grumbled. He bellowed into his megaphone: "Everyone inside! The cow says moo! Off the skywalk!"

"I thought you said this thing was stable!" Reyna shouted over the wind.

"Under normal circumstances," Hedge agreed, "which these aren't. Come on!"


	2. AUTHOR'S NOTE, PLEASE READ

**Dear Minna (everyone in japanese)**

**I am discontinuing this. Why?**

**Because...**

**-no time**

**-so long**

**-I'm not really good at this kinda of stuff**

**-and... it's kinda plain and has no style**

**But if anyone is willing to adopt this... please do. I'll send you the entire folder on it via e-mail. As well as some scarp ideas.**

**Gomen (sorry in japanese),**

**Shiranai Atsune**


End file.
